We can do this Hermione
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Harry and Hermione find a baby girl on the grounds of Hogwarts and can they raise her together as a team. Throughout their journey they will find out they love and care about each other more than they know about. What will happen when the teen parents go back to Harry's aunt and uncle's house for the summer with her. Read a find out
1. Finding her

**Finding her**

**In this story Harry and Hermione are fifth years basically they are sixteen years old**

Harry and Hermione were walking back to the castle from a class that they had outside when they hear a cry coming from behind a tree

"Hold up Hermione I think I hear a baby crying" Harry says when he goes and investigate the bundle

On his way to the bundle he brought out his wand to make sure it was a baby crying and not a magical creature

Upon looking on the small bundle he sees that the baby is a baby girl by the clothes she had on

"It's okay sweetie pie Harry has you now" he says to the little girl to try to calm her cries

"What is it Harry what did you find?" Hermione asks

"It's a baby I take it she no more than a two days old" he says looking at the baby as he carried the baby back to the castle to be looked at by Madame Pomfrey

"What are you going to do with her Harry?" she asks him again

"I'm going to keep her and raise her as my own" he says going up the stairs to the infirmary

"You really think you can do that Harry?" she says yelling at him

"Hermione please keep your voice down for her sake please" he asks her nicely

"Sorry" she says hanging her head down low

"Shouldn't you turn her in or something?" Hermione asks

"Hermione we are allowed to leave the grounds, but I can't leave the grounds unannounced" Harry says in a mad whisper as he goes up the stairs to the infirmary

"Madame Pomfrey you in?" Harry asks coming into the infirmary

"Yes Harry what is it" she asks him when she sees the baby in his arms

"Me and Hermione found a little baby girl outside on the grounds and it seems she has been abandoned or kidnapped" Harry says laying the little girl on the cot to be examined

"Okay let's take a look at her to make sure she is healthy and is okay" Madame Pomfrey says examining the baby that was on the bed

While the little girl was being examined Harry and Hermione did their best to calm the little girl cries while she was being examined

"Well you two it seems she is a picture of health all she is ready for is some loving, and I am going to report her to the proper authorities" Madame Pomfrey says with a smile

"Why what for?" Hermione asks

"To see if she has been kidnapped from her parents" Madame Pomfrey says going back to her office to call the wizard authorities to see if anyone has reported a child missing

"Until then we are going to care for her to make sure she is properly taken care of" Harry says scooping up the little girl from the cot

"Come on Harry we are going to be late for our class" Hermione says gathering up her books

"Okay coming" he says following her with his books and the baby girl in his arms

Harry and Hermione make it to Professor M. class with time to spare

"Harry what are you going to do with her during class?" Hermione asks him in a whisper

"Just hold her for now until she wakes up and wants either fed or changed then I am going to step outside and either fed her or change her nappy" he says looking down at the sleeping child in arms

During his class the baby girl doesn't wake up at all until the trio was headed to the main hall for lunch

"I take it she is a bit hungry I'll be back guys I'm going to feed her up in the common room" Harry says turning in the direction of the Gryffindor common room

(The common room)

"Okay sweetie lunch is coming" he says putting a bottle over the fireplace to warm up a bit

Once the bottle was heated he tested it on his wrist to make sure it was not too hot for her to drink

"Here we go sweetie drink up" he says feeding the bottle to the screaming baby

The little girl takes the bottle happily and begins drinking

"I have come up with the perfect name for you and that is Lily" he says looking down at the baby who was drinking her formula

She grunts in response

"Well it fits you like a charm baby girl" he says putting down the empty bottle and begins to burp her

"Hi Harry I snuck you up some lunch" Hermione says coming into the common room

"Thanks I am a bit hungry" he says burping Lily

"Did you come up with a name for her yet?" Hermione asks unpacking Harry's lunch for him

"Yes I have meet Lily Charm Potter" Harry says handing the baby to Hermione so he can eat lunch

"Hello Lily Potter I'm one of Harry's friends my name is Hermione it's nice to meet you" Hermione says when she is offered the baby

"Hermione right now she needs both a mother and a father in her life, so I am asking you as a friend if you will help me raise her?" Harry asks between bites

"Are you sure Harry?" she asks him

"Yes Hermione I'm sure we can do this together as a team raise Lily to either be half muggle half witch, or full blown muggle, or full blown witch

Hermione looks down at the baby in her arms and says yes

**Next Chapter: Harry and Hermione tell Professor McGonagall about Lily**


	2. Telling everyone

**Telling Professor McGonagall, and everyone else and moving in**

As soon as potions ended Harry and Hermione decided to tell Professor McGonagall about Lily. On the way there Lily started to cry

"What is it Lily does your nappy need change?" Harry asks her

"I think it does Harry" Hermione says making a face

"Okay sweetie we'll take you out to the garden to change you" Harry says making his way to an available bench to change the little girl

He takes his robe off so she doesn't have to lie on the cold bench

"Let's how big of a mess you have for me" he says unsnapping her buttons on her outfit

When Harry sees the mess it almost makes him want to throw up, but he holds his breath and changes the little girl quickly, and disposes of the dirty diaper in a trash can somewhere on the grounds

"You going to be up for a little bit huh pretty girl" he asks her when she opens her eyes

"I guess she is you're a natural with her Harry" Hermione compliments nicely

"Thanks Hermione I'm learning as I go with her" he says looking at her

"After we tell McGonagall about her we got to get some baby supplies so we can take care of her" Hermione says when they enter the castle

"Yeah we need a stroller, a playpen, a crib, clothes, nappies, and goodness knows what else for her" he says with a giggle

"She will also need a place to sleep away from the students" Hermione says looking down at Lily

"Yeah I forgot about that" he says when they approach McGonagall's office

"Professor can we see you" Hermione asks when they enter her office

"Sure Hermione come right on in" Professor McGonagall says with a smile

"The reason we have come to see you professor is we found this baby girl left alone on the grounds, and she has no parents" Harry says taking a seat on the couch

"I see has she been checked over by Madame Pomfrey?" Professor asks sitting next to Harry

"Yes we got her checked over as soon as we found her" Hermione says sternly

"Oh since you two were the ones who found I assume you two are going to raise her and adopt her?" the professor asks

"Yes we are" Harry says with a gulp

"I'll have one of the house elves move your belongings into a separate location hidden in the Gryffindor tower" the professor says dispatching the house elves to Gryffindor tower

"Where is that located professor?" Hermione asks

"I'll show you follow me" the professor says leaving her office

Hermione and Harry follow the professor to where the secret location is

"Password" the guy on his horse asks

"_Sherbet orange" _the professor says

The picture moves out of the way so the professor, Harry, Hermione, and the baby can enter

"This is a nice place professor" Harry says as he begins to look around

"Why thank you potter this is where you three will be staying at for the rest of the term the house elves will be along shortly with your things. Is there anything else you want to ask me before I leave?" the professor asks nicely

"Yes we might be in need of some baby items to help care for her since we are allowed out of the castle yet, so with you permission can we go to Diagon Alley to pick up a stroller, crib and other baby items this weekend?" Harry asks sitting down with the baby

"There will be no need for that that Potter cause everything that you two need to take care of that cutie will be supplied for you" the professor says before she makes a temporary carriage appear

After the carriage had appeared Harry laid Lily in the carriage and the trio set off for the greenhouse for herbology with Professor Sprout

"Here we go Lily, Harry going to put right here until class is over" Harry says parking the carriage behind him in the greenhouse

"Mr. Potter do we have a new student in the class?" Professor Sprout asks him before she says good afternoon to the class

"No Professor she is actually too small to be going to Hogwarts yet" Harry says lifting Lily out of the carriage so Professor Sprout could see her

"She's darling maybe when she is a little older she could learn herbology" Professor Sprout says smiling

"Yeah maybe" Harry says setting Lily back into her carriage for the time being

During herbology Lily didn't make a peep she was quiet as a mouse, and after herbology next came potions with Snape

"Does she have a name Harry?" Susan Bones asks

"Yes her name is Lily Charm Potter" Harry says pushing Lily back into the castle

"How are you going to eat dinner with us?" Neville asks

"We will it's just we will have to put Lily in a special seat next to us so we can eat" Hermione says before Lily wakes up and wanting to be fed

"Hermione you go on ahead and tell Snape I might be a little late for class because I got to take care of something really important" Harry says stopping the carriage and taking a crying Lily out

"I hope he don't take off points for this" Hermione says as she goes with the others

"Okay sweetie let Harry warm you up a bottle really fast" he says whipping out his wand and using a spell on the bottle to warm it up really fast for the little girl

As soon as Harry got the bottle in her mouth he used his wand to transport the carriage to the dungeon, so it will be there as soon as he walked in

"Okay let Harry burp you" he says tucking away the half empty bottle into his bag and starts to burp the little girl

Lily let out a few good burps before snuggling into Harry's neck

"Here we go" Harry says entering the potions class with Lily in his arms

"Mr. Potter you are one minute late for class five points from Gryffindor" Snape says in his usual voice

"Sorry sir won't happen again" Harry says opening his book to take notes

"Mr. Potter care to explain to the class what you have in your arms" Snape says moving out of the way so Harry can introduce Lily to the rest of the second years

"Well everyone you probably saw the carriage in the greenhouse earlier, but you didn't know in that carriage there was a baby in there so further ado I like to introduce you to Lily Charm Potter" Harry says adjusting Lily in his arms so everyone can see her

"What ya do Potter went and got a girl pregnant and she dumped the kid on you" Draco says from the back of the class

"No me and Hermione found her by a tree, it looked like she had been there for quite some time" Harry says trying to rock Lily to sleep

"So the baby had been abandoned" Snape says from his desk

"Yes sir" Harry says in a whisper

"You are dismissed back to your seat until we start making potions" Snape says going back to teaching the class

When the class started making potions Snape offered to watch Lily while Harry made the potion

"Come here Lily, Snape is going to hold you while Harry does his assignment" Snape says taking Lily up to the front of the class to play with her for a little bit

Lily enjoyed getting the attention for a little bit until Harry was done with the potion

"Potter what class do you have after this?" Snape asks

"I got flying next why?" Harry asks when the rest of the class leaves

"I would like to watch her while you do your flying class" Snape says looking down at Lily in his arms

"Okay everything you need to take care of her is in the bottom of the carriage" Harry says showing Snape Lily diaper bag

"Go Potter I got her get out of here before my first years come in" Snape says

"Okay bye Lily be good for Snape while I'm gone" Harry says darting out of the potions classroom

"Since Harry gone let's change your wet nappy shall we" Snape says laying Lily on his teacher desk to change her real quick

Lily didn't like the cold air hitting her bear bottom, so Snape quickly put another one on quickly before she started to cry

"There no tears Lily you're okay Snape going to lay you down while I teach okay" he says laying her down on the blanket as the first years come into the dungeon

While the first years made their potion Snape played with Lily which she enjoyed until class was over

"Hey Professor how was Lily?" Harry asks coming back into the potions room to get Lily

"She was fine we played for a little bit, and I even changed her nappy" Snape says laying Lily back in the carriage

"Thanks for watching her Professor" Harry says leaving with Lily

"You're quite welcome anytime you need a sitter call me" Snape says going into his office

"Now off to Professor Flickwick class" Harry says taking Lily out of the dungeon

After their last class Harry and Hermione went to their quarters to relax a bit before dinner

"I can't believe Professor Snape offered to baby sit Lily for you while we were at Madame Hooch class" Hermione says sitting down on a chair

"It was either let her stay with him or bring her outside and Madame Hooch yell at me" Harry says sitting down to feed Lily

"What are you going to do about Quidditch practice after dinner?" she asks

"You could watch her" he says looking at her

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Hermione says getting started on her homework

"Besides Lily will sleep most of the time anyway" Harry says getting ready to burp Lily

"Yeah I'm going to unpack my things in my new room" Hermione says getting up to go to her room

"How about we go check out your room huh Lily?" Harry says taking Lily to check out her new room

Harry sees that Lily's nursery is done in Gryffindor colors, and has baby Hogwarts symbols along the wall and has a nice crib along one wall and the changing table not too far from it. Plus she has an entire wardrobe of clothes to last the rest of the term, and plenty of nappies to last for awhile

"Let's get you a bath sweet girl" he says taking her into the bathroom that's close by her room

Lily enjoyed her first bath that evening, and Harry dressed her in a nice pajama ensemble

"There we go you look gorgeous let's go check out my room" Harry says taking Lily to his room for a little bit

Hermione is stunned by her room she has a big enough bed to sleep on and a bathroom fit for a queen. Once they have seen their bedrooms they headed down to dinner to eat with the rest of the Gryffindor's

"Lily loves her room don't ya bug a boo" Harry says tickling her tummy

"I take that as a yes" Hermione says when they enter the great hall and head to find their seats for dinner

"Harry, Hermione where were you guys every time I see the two of you disappear in an instance" Ron says in a huff

"Well sorry Ron we have suddenly had to take on responsibilities" Hermione says giving him the eye

"Like what may I ask?" Ron says abruptly

"We have had to care for a baby girl who was left by a tree on the grounds" Harry says looking at Ron

"You are probably making it up so you two can spend some time together" Ron says with a smirk

"No we're not I'll prove it to you" Harry says lifting up a sleeping Lily for Ron to see

When Ron sees the baby he leaves in a huff

"Sorry about Ron I think she is adorable" Ginny says looking at Lily

"Why thank you Ginny" Hermione says running her finger over Lily covered foot

"Students you may be wondering about the baby that has come onto the grounds, so before we eat dinner Harry and Hermione will come up and explain everything to you" Professor Dumbledore says taking a seat

"Thank you Professor" Harry says getting up from his place and going to the front to introduce Lily to the school

"Everyone my name is Harry potter and I am in the Gryffindor house, and the baby that I have in my arms is named Lily Charm Potter named after my mother, and I am not alone on raising I have asked one of my classmates Hermione Granger to help me raise her" Harry says as Hermione comes up to join him

"Yes I have joined Harry on this journey of teen parenthood we are not saying to everyone to do it, so far it has been hard we have had to feed her change her, and pay attention to her. Basically it's a lot of work being a parent you have to think about another person instead of thinking of yourself" Hermione says accepting Lily from Harry

"Since we found her on the grounds today our lives have changed dramatically since then, but we wouldn't change it for anything" Harry says

One of the students stands ups and claps in applause for what Harry and Hermione are doing soon the whole school joins in in applauding their efforts to care for such a tiny creature

**Next Chapter: First night with Lily and her first Quidditch game**

**Review**


	3. First night and Quidditch

**First Night and Quidditch**

**Harry and Hermione are fifth years so that makes them sixteen when they find Lily**

After supper Harry and Hermione went back to their room to play with Lily for a little bit until Harry went to Quidditch practice

"Bye Lily I'm off to Quidditch practice" Harry says giving her a kiss on her little cheek

"Harry go or you will be late for practice" Hermione says from the table where she was doing her homework

"Okay I'm going bye Hermione" he says kissing her on her check before leaving

"Bye Harry" she says as she continues to work on her homework

Hermione was able to finish some of her assignments before Lily woke up and wanting to be fed

"Okay Lily I'm coming" Hermione says putting her quill down at a stopping point so she could continue when she was done attending to Lily's needs

"It must be supper time for you cause you are really hungry for some reason" Hermione says as she feeds Lily her formula

Lily drunk the entire bottle for Hermione, and let out a few good burps afterwards

"There we go you have your belly full huh pretty girl now Hermione going to lay you down so you can play for a little bit until you fall asleep" Hermione says laying Lily down on her activity mat

Hermione was able to finish the rest of her assignments before Harry came home from Quidditch practice

'I'm back" Harry says putting his broomstick against the door jam

"How was practice?" Hermione asks while she plays with Lily

"Good we are ready for our match on Saturday against Hufflepuff" Harry says coming to see both Lily and Hermione

"Thanks good" Hermione says getting up off the floor to go get her bath

"Yeah Lily this Saturday you are going to see Harry play for the first time we'll get you a Gryffindor outfit to wear" he says picking her up and taking her to her room to change her before tucking her in for the night

Once Hermione was ready for bed she read Lily a bedtime story and fed her a bottle, so when Harry was ready for bed they could tuck her in for her first night in her new room

"There we go you're fed and burped and changed and ready for bed, so it's time to go to bed Lily" Harry says laying her down in her crib and covering her up for the night

"Night Lily I love you" he says kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room

"Love you too Lily boo" Hermione says kissing her on her forehead

"Who's gonna get up with her?" Hermione asks closing the door leaving some light into Lily's room

"If she is up when I am up doing my homework I'll attend to her" Harry says sitting at the table starting his homework

"Okay then I'll get her so you can sleep" Hermione says making herself some tea to drink

"That sounds good and I'll get her the rest of the time" Harry says doing some reading for his class

The rest of the night Harry does his homework and Hermione rechecks her homework before the both of them go to bed, but before they do they check on Lily

"How is she?" Hermione asks

"She is still sleeping like an angel" Harry says coming out of her room

"That's good let's go to bed" Hermione says happily

"Yeah let's" Harry says kissing her

Harry gets an hour of sleep before Lily wakes up and wanting to be fed

"I'm coming Lily" Harry says dragging to Lily's room to get her so he can feed her

Lily is full blown crying now, and Harry picks her up and comforts her as he takes her to the kitchen for her bottle

"Here we go princess here's your bottle" he says guiding the bottle to her mouth so she could eat

Harry burps her and takes her back to her room to be changed and rocked back to sleep

"There we go baby back off to dream land" he says laying her back in her crib

Lily sucks on her fingers

"Lily I fed you so you shouldn't be hungry for a while" he says putting a pacifier in her mouth to suck on instead

Lily sleeps like a log for three hours until her next feeding

"Hang on Lily I'm coming" Hermione says getting out of bed and going to the nursery to get her

Hermione quickly heats the bottle up and feeds to the little girl while walking around humming some lullaby's to get her back to sleep. Once she was burped and changed again Hermione lays her back in her crib to sleep some more

(Three hours later)

Lily wakes up for the final time and Harry agrees to get her

"You hungry Lily bear Harry gonna change you first then feed you" he says going over to the changing table to change her wet nappy really fast before going into the kitchen to heat her up another bottle

Once she had her third bottle that night she was contented and did not want to go back to sleep at all

"Since you're not going to go back to sleep how about we play for a little bit" Harry says laying her down on her blanket to play with some toys that she had

When Lily started getting tired Harry took her back to the nursery to rock her back to sleep, and when she fell back to sleep Harry stayed in the rocking chair with her and slept with her. When Hermione woke up in the morning the scene she saw made her melt inside.

"Night Harry" she says lifting Lily up from Harry's arm careful not to wake the sleeping child

After Hermione tucked Lily in she covered Harry up and went to get ready for the day. A few minutes after Hermione left Harry woke up and went to get ready for the day. Before they went to breakfast they woke Lily up and got her ready

"Hermione you want me to change her and you dress her, or do you want to change and I get her dressed?" Harry asks her

"I'll get her dressed and you can change her" Hermione says smiling

"Sounds like a plan" Harry says as he begins to change Lily

Hermione dressed Lily in a cute Gryffindor outfit that Professor McGonagall must have gave them to wear when Harry plays Quidditch

"You ready my ladies?" Harry asks holding out his arm for Hermione and Lily

"Look Lily Harry going to escort us to breakfast" she says in a playful voice to the baby girl

On the way to breakfast every stopped to look at Lily and to say how adorable she is in her little Gryffindor outfit

"Here we baby girl you are going to sit next to Hermione this morning" Hermione says sitting Lily in the baby chair so she can eat her breakfast

During breakfast Lily was so good she didn't make a peep until she was ready for her breakfast

"Since I'm done Hermione I'll feed her" Harry says reaching over and grabbing Lily from her chair to be fed her breakfast

"Thank you Harry" she says handing Harry her bottle

"You're quite welcome" he says as he begins to us a spell to heat the bottle

After breakfast they headed back to their quarters to get ready for the Quidditch match

"Harry after the game we should head to the library to find out how we can file paperwork to adopt Lily" Hermione calls from the living room

"That sounds like a good idea, so when she does learn to talk she can call us mama or dada instead of Harry and Hermione" Harry says coming out of his room in his Quidditch outfit

Once the trio was ready they headed for the Quidditch field for the match

"Good luck Harry" Hermione says kissing him before he head into the locker room

"Thanks Hermione" he says kissing her back

"Bye Lily don't worry Harry will right out there okay sweet girl" he says giving her a kiss

Hermione headed in the arena to find a good location for her and Lily to watch the Quidditch match. When the match started Lily was fully awake so she could watch the action that was happening around her

"Lily look there's Harry" Hermione says when she sees Harry fly out from under one of the Gryffindor stands

Harry looks around to see if he can find Hermione and Lily and he spots them in no time, and when he does he waves to them from above the stands

"Wave to Harry, Lily" Hermione says getting the baby to wave at Harry

"Hi bug a boo wish Harry luck today okay" he says on top of his broom

As soon as Harry saw the snitch he went after it and kept on it until he caught it in his hands. When the match was over Hermione ran down to the field to congratulate Harry on a job well done

"It was all thanks to you Lily boo you were my good luck charm for the match" he says kissing her repeatedly

"Is there going to be a victory party in the common room after the match?" Hermione asks handing Lily over to Harry

"Yeah, but I told the team I had to decline cause of something very important that I would tell them if we went for the championship" Harry says walking back to the castle to change back into his school uniform

"Yeah we better start getting the paperwork going to adopt her" Hermione says walking along side him

Just then Lily wakes up wanting to be fed

"First we better feed a certain little girl" Harry says looking down at Lily

**Next Chapter: Lily's first full official check-up followed by shots**


	4. Check-up and shots

**First full official check-up and shots**

After lunch that day Hermione and Harry went into the library to read up on baby care and to look for the proper documents to adopt Lily

"Here this book will tell us more of how to take care of her" Hermione says setting the book on the table in the library

"It looks like there is a lot of information in there" Harry says looking at the size of the book

"There is so I am going to take notes on the different cries and their meaning's" Hermione says as she begins to read the huge book

"Is there a book for me to read?" he asks getting up to head back to the chamber with Lily who began to stir in the carriage

"Yeah I got a book about her first year of life so read up on it I'll quiz you later" she says sternly as she goes back to reading the chapter she started reading

"Come on sweet girl let's head back so you can get a new nappy" he says as he checks out the book and heads back to where he and Hermione live

As soon as Harry got back Lily started crying

"I get the message darling I'll change you really quick then I got to get back to doing my homework" he says going into Lily's room to change her

Once Lily was changed she was happy once again

"Since you won't be eating for a few minutes how about I sit you on your bumper pillow and you can watch me do my spells" he says propping her up so he can practice for Lockhart class

Harry gets to practice for fifteen minutes before Lily decided she wanted fed

"I can take a break from doing homework so I can feed you, and after you eat and go down for your nap I can go back to practicing spells and reading a book" he says while he heats up the bottle

Once the bottle was the right temp he tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold for her to eat, and while she was taking the bottle he started reading about her first year of life if he and Hermione do end up adopting her

"There we go Lily sweet dreams" he says tucking her in and covering her up and kissing her before she fell asleep

After he tucked her in he multitask by reading the book and doing the rest of his homework

"Hey Harry I'm back" Hermione says coming through the portrait

"Hey" he says kissing her

"Well I managed to take a lot of notes so I can educate us later on tonight about what we can and cannot do with her until they can find her real parents" she says sitting at the table to highlight the notes she took in the library

"Well that's good I'll be back I'm going to schedule her first official check-up with Madame Pomfrey" he says kissing her before leaving to go up to the infirmary

"Yeah you better according to the book she should have shots to protect her from diseases" she says sternly as he leaves

While Harry was gone she decided to message Professor McGonagall to see if they can eat dinner in their room that night just in case if Lily would disturb the other students while they ate

(Thirty minutes later)

"I'm back Hermione" he says coming back into quarters

"Well when can Madame Pomfrey see her?" Hermione asks

"Since I don't play next Saturday she is willing to see her" he says sitting on the couch

"That's good" Hermione says bringing the first year book to the couch

"Yeah I'm thinking of changing her middle name to Petunia in honor of my aunt Petunia who raised me" he says looking at the picture of his parents

"That a great idea Harry using your mom's first name as her first name and Petunia as her middle name" she says comforting Harry who started to cry

"Yeah I hope my aunt Petunia approves of it" he says wiping away his tears

Hermione quizzes Harry before dinner and he gets most of the answers right

"Just in time too I think Lily woke up from her afternoon nap" he says going to the nursery to retrieve Lily

'I'm glad we are eating in our quarters instead of with everyone else" she says setting the table for dinner

"Yeah me too I hate to take her down and she cries while we eat dinner" he says preparing a bottle for Lily

"Yeah me too" she says as she finishes setting the table for the house elves when they bring their supper later on

While Harry feeds Lily supper arrives and Harry and Hermione sit down to eat dinner and Harry attempts to feed himself as he finishes feeding Lily her supper

(Next Saturday)

"I am glad it's Saturday" Hermione says as she enters the kitchen

"Yeah me too after a week we had with Lily" he says preparing breakfast for the two of them

"Who would have predicted she would have gotten sick during Defense against the dark arts class twice this week" she says hitting her head on the table

"No one I think the weather is getting colder that's why she got sick" he says serving breakfast

"I'm glad that Sprout and Pomfrey was able to make a potion for her to take so she is better for her first check-up" she says as she begins to eat breakfast

"I'm just glad she started sleeping through the night this week" he says eating his breakfast

"I second that" she says as she drinks her orange juice

(One o clock that afternoon)

"Come on Lily you are going to get an official check-up to see how much you weight and how long you are" Harry says as he walks out of the portrait with an awake Lily in his arms

"We are going to see if you are developing properly as well angel" Hermione says tickling Lily tummy

"Hey guys where are you off too?" Ron asks catching up to his friends

"We are off to Lily's first official check-up since last week" Harry says smiling

'Mine if I come along?" Ron asks

"Sure you can watch out for Malfoy" Hermione says with a giggle

The friends reach the infirmary and wait for Lily's name to be called

"Okay Harry we are ready for Lily" Madame Pomfrey says to him

"Here go angel" he says with a deep breath

Hermione and Ron wait outside while Harry goes back with Madame Pomfrey

"How's she been Harry?" Madame Pomfrey asks happily

"She's been good she just started sleeping through the night two days ago" he says taking the blanket off her

"Now Harry I have called one of the doctor's from St. Mungo's to come and give her a proper physical" Madame Pomfrey says bringing in the scale so Lily could be weighed

"That's fine and did you find out if she was kidnapped or not?" Harry asks

"Yeah I have Harry it seems Lily's birth parents were killed when they brought her home from the hospital, so whoever kidnapped her brought her here and left her behind a tree so they wouldn't get caught and charged with kidnapping" Madame Pomfrey tells Harry

"Does she have any relatives around?" he asks her

"Sadly she doesn't, so she is basically an orphan" Madame Pomfrey says as she leaves to go get the doctor from St. Mungo's

"Well what's the word on her Harry?" Hermione asks when Madame Pomfrey has left

"Lily parents were killed, so whoever killed her parents kidnapped her and brought her here to hide the evidence, and to top it all off she has no other family" he says cradling Lily who started to cry

"What's going to happen to Lily?" she asks taking a seat

"Madame Pomfrey doesn't know if there is room in any of the orphanages in London, so until further notice I guess she is staying with me" he says calming Lily down

"Now we wait I guess" Hermione says getting out a toy to aid Lily's amusement

"The doctor is on his way here I had to owl him when you had arrived" Madame Pomfrey says putting paper down on the scale so Lily can be weighed

"That's fine we are in no hurry" he says as he rocks Lily in his arms

"Madame Pomfrey do any of the orphanages in London have room for her?" Hermione asks

"No Hermione they don't they are overcrowded with children who have been given up, or whose parents have died suddenly" Madame Pomfrey says getting out the tape measure

"Well Madame Pomfrey it seems that me and Hermione is the only thing she has to a family, so I am going to consider adopting her" Harry says laying Lily down on the baby scale

"Harry are you sure it's going to be a big responsibility?" she asks as she writes down Lily's height and weight

'Yes I am sure plus which muggle is willing to travel here to get her anyway, and do witch and wizards have an orphanage anyway?" he asks again

"No the wizarding world does not have an orphanage, so if the baby parents are killed they then go to their next living relative like you did Harry" Madame Pomfrey says smiling

"That make sense well how much does Lily weigh?" he asks picking her up from the scale

"She is at eight pounds even, and she is eighteen inches long" Madame Pomfrey says going to see if the doctor came yet

"Well at least she is eating" Hermione says smiling

"Yeah she is" Harry says cradling her in his arms

"Hello everyone my name is doctor Paddington" the doctor says entering through the separator

"Nice to meet you Dr. my name is Harry Potter" Harry says shaking the doctor's hand

"Oh yes Harry I have heard so much about you" the doctor says etting down his bag to get out his stethoscope

"I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione says introducing herself to the doctor

"Pleasure" the doctor says as he begins to examine Lily

The doctor checks Lily all over to make sure everything is working how it should be before he gives her shots

"I'm pretty sure she won't like me when I give her a shot" Dr. Paddington says as he gets the shot ready to give to Lily

"Okay Lily the nice doctor is going to give you a shot to protect you from any virus's that might be out there" he says as he holds her

During the shot Lily screamed so loud you could hear her through the corridors of the infirmary

"It's okay Lily I got you" Harry says comforting her after the first shot as been given

The doctor waited for Lily to calm down between shots, and after the last shot was given she was not a happy camper

Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a medicated pacifier for Lily to suck on to help take the pain away

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey" he says accepting the pacifier for Lily

"Okay I would like to see her in two weeks for another round of shots and another check-up, but this time I want to see her at St. Mungo's instead of here" the doctor says as he packs up his bag

"Two weeks got it!" Harry says getting Lily dressed

"Okay then see you in two weeks" Dr. Paddington says as he leaves

"I can't wait for Halloween" Hermione says all excited

"Why that's?" Harry asks

"I get to dress her up in a cute little witch costume" Hermione says happily as they leave to join Ron who was waiting

"Well how did she do?" Ron asks

"She passed with flying colors, but she had to get her first vaccinations" Harry says laying Lily in her carriage

"I could hear her screaming" Ron says walking with his friends

"Hopefully she won't scream as much after the tenth vaccination" Harry says hoping

"You have to hear the screaming for a long while" Ron says joking

**Next Chapter: First court hearing for Lily's adoption and her first Halloween**


	5. Shopping and court

**Shopping and First hearing **

It's been a month since Lily had come into Harry's and Hermione's lives and they wouldn't have it any other way

"Hey Lily bear you playing huh?" he asks one Saturday after Gryffindor had won their semifinals match with Ravenclaw

Lily gave Harry a big gummy smile

"You smiling sweet pea" he says tickling her tummy making her giggle a little bit

"You like that huh time for some raspberries" he says blowing raspberries on her tummy making her giggle even more

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asks coming inside with a letter from the wizard adoption council

"Just playing with Lily and making her giggle that's all" he says picking up from the play mat

"Well we got our first letter from the wizard adoption council" she says opening to up to see what they say

"Well what does it say?" he asks sitting down on the couch with Lily

"It says we have her first hearing for her adoption in two weeks" Hermione says skimming the letter that the wizard adoption council sent them

"Does Lily have to go?" he asks her

"Yes she does" Hermione says handing Harry the letter

"Come on Lily we are going to see McGonagall to see if we can let you leave the grounds to get you something pretty to wear" he says getting up and leaving the room to go see McGonagall

Along the walk Harry pointed out different portraits that Lily saw

"Professor you in?" he asks coming up the stairs to her office

"Yes Potter what is it" she says looking up from grading papers

"Well with your permission of course can me and Lily go with you when you take the third years next weekend to Diagon Alley? he asks her

"Why's that Potter?" she asks him

"Well me and Hermione just got our letter about Lily's first adoption hearing which is in two weeks" he says handing Professor the letter that just came in the mail

"Well it seems fitting since you got to give her a nice outfit to wear for the hearing" she says handing Harry the letter back

"Does that mean I get to go?" he asks

"Yes since this a very special circumstance that's why I am letting you go" she says going back to her paperwork

"That you Professor I will be on my best behavior" he says leaving her office all happy

'Potter while you are there I suggest picking her up a costume" she says before he leaves

"Why Professor?" he asks

"Dumbledore wants you to take her trick or treating to the different houses and teachers when the first years go trick or treating on Halloween before the big feast" she says before he leaves once again

"Thank you Professor" he says as he leaves to head back to tell Hermione the good news

"Hermione I'm back" he says entering their quarters

"Well what did Professor McGonagall say? She says taking Lily from Harry so she could changer her nappy

"She said I could go, but when I do I got to pick out a costume for her" he says handing Hermione a dry nappy

"When you do can you pick out a witch costume for me" she asks him

"Sure anything for you my love he says kissing her

(Next Saturday)

"Come on sweetie I am going to take you dress shopping for your first dress" he says laying her in the carriage and pushing her to where he was going to meet the third years

"Good job Potter you early for our outing into town' McGonagall says when she sees Harry with the carriage

"Well with a little one you learn to be a little early for certain things" he says covering Lily up to protect her from the cold air that was blowing

"She sure is getting bigger" she says looking into the carriage at the little girl

"Why thank you professor she sure is she just started to giggle and smile a little bit" he says looking down at Lily who was looking up at him

Once all the third years were by the fountain they headed to Diagon Alley for their outing. Once on board the train Harry got Lily situated, so she could look out the window at all the pretty sights.

"Hand on sweetie the train going to move" he says as he hangs onto her as the train starts moving

Lily enjoyed the train ride very much, so Harry made a note to sit by the window when the term ends

"It looked like someone enjoyed their first train ride" Professor says looking at how happy Lily was

"Yeah she did enjoy it" Harry says getting out with Lily in the stroller

"Okay everyone I am giving you two hours to shop before we head to Hogs Meade next" she says dismissing them

"First Lily we are going to go to the bank to get some money out so we can shop" Harry says going in the direction of the bank

Once Harry had his money he went into little witches' boutique to look for a dress for Lily

"This dress is adorable" he says looking at a really pretty lavender dress for her to wear

"So is this one" he says coming across a really pretty yellow dress

It took Harry a good fifteen minutes to decide on a dress for Lily to wear, and in the end he picked the pretty lavender dress

"Now that's taken care of let's get you your first costume" he says going into the local costume shop to get her first witch's costume

(An hour and a half later)

"Is everyone ready to go to Hogs Meade?" Professor McGonagall

Everyone agrees

"Let's get on the train then" she says to the students

Once on board the train Lily started to fuss

"I take it must be lunchtime for you sweet girl?" he asks reaching into the diaper bag to get her a bottle so she could eat

While Lily was eating Harry looked out the window at the scenery that was out the window.

"Harry I am going to stay with you at Hogsmeade so if any if he should not be name people are around both you and Lily are protected" Professor McGonagall says joining Harry

"That's fine Professor I might get some items for myself as well" Harry says burping Lily

"Oh when is the court hearing?" she asks taking a seat

"In two weeks on a Wednesday why you ask?" he asks

"That way I can inform your teachers" she says looking at Lily who started falling asleep on Harry's shoulder

"Thanks professor" he says covering Lily up in her carrier as she began to fall asleep

When they reached Hogsmeade Harry went straight for the candy shop to pick out some candy for himself and Hermione and Ron. Once he was done there he headed for the jokes shop to pick up some pranks that way he could trick Hermione that way he could tell her for real that he loved her

(Back at Hogwarts)

Harry had just put Lily down for her afternoon nap, so he took this opportunity to set up some of his pranks for Hermione when she returned from the library

'Harry what in the blazes" she says coming into the apartment

"Just setting up some fun little pranks I picked up when I went to Hogsmeade" he says kissing her

"Is this your way of telling me that you love me?" she asks

"Yeah I loved you since the ball fourth year I haven't said anything till now" he says pulling her in for a deep kiss

"Harry please Lily is in the room" Hermione says pulling away quickly

"Sorry" he says letting her go

"SO what dress did you pick out for our soon to be daughter? She asks picking Lily up

"I hope you like this ensemble" Harry says pulling a really pretty lavender dress with prints on it

"Did you pick out more?" she asks

"Yes I have a whole bag full why don't you go pick out one for her to wear" Harry says handing Hermione the bag with all of the dresses

"You won't see what I pick out until the court date" she says heading into her room

Just then Harry smelled something disgusting

"What's that horrible smell?" he asks smelling

He looks around the room to see what could be causing that bad smell

"Lily it's you come on let's go change you" he says holding her outan arms length

(Court date)

"Hermione hurry up we are going to be late" Harry calls from the foyer with Lily in his arms

"Okay I want to make sure I look okay for the wizard council" she says hooking her last earring in

"You always look good in my book" he says raising his eyebrows up and down

"Let's get going" she says leaving

"Let's" he says following her out the door

Upon arriving at the wizards council they had to find the room the hearing was going to held at

"Here we are room three oh three" Harry says when they find the room and they enter to find their seats

As soon as they sat down Lily started to get fussy

"What's wrong sweetie you hungry?" he asks her

"She probably is she slept late this morning " Hermione says pulling out a bottle for Harry

"Oh I see here we go sweetie here is your breakfast" Harry says feeding Lily her bottle

"Settle down everyone we are here for the adoption hearing of one Lily Potter who will be adopted by Harry Potter himself" the judge says calling the court to order

"Harry I understand you found Lily by a tree on the school grounds" the judge asks Harry

"Yes sir I did" Harry response while trying to continue to feed Lily

Once, the judge dismissed. Harry back to his seat. While the cops brought in the kidnappers who stole Lily from her parents. During that trial Harry kept Lily occupied with a toy to aid her amusement

"Since she does not have no real family I guess I am going to give you full custody of her, so come back in six months that's when she will really become Lily Potter for real" the judge says dismissing the court

Harry had so much joy he could not stand it so he kissed Hermione on the lips

**Next Chapter: First Halloween**


	6. Lilly's 1st halloween

**First Halloween**

Before Harry and Hermione it was October and Lily turned two months olds, and she was absolutely adorable. When the weather got colder Hermione picked out little sweaters for her to wear around the school yard.

"Hermione come on we're going to be late for class" Harry calls from the foyer

"Okay I was making sure that Lily was situated with Dobby" Hermione says grabbing her bag

"Hermione she going to be fine I have complete faith in Dobby. If he has any problems he knows where to find us" Harry says assuring her

Hermione went back to give Lily one last kiss good-bye before leaving for class. After Hermione left Harry snuck back to give Lily a quick kiss good-bye before going to class.

(That afternoon)

"I'll be back Hermione I'm going to check on Lily' Harry says getting up from the lunch table and giving her a kiss

"Hurry back" she says

"Hello Dobby I'm back' Harry says entering his and Hermione apartment

'Mr. Potter here to check on Lily?" Dobby asks

"Yes Dobby I've come to check on my little angel. How was she this morning?" he asks going into Lily room where Lily was playing

"She been good no problems" Dobby says

"That's good. Hey Lily bell how are we this afternoon?' Harry asks picking her up

Lily made cooing sounds when Harry picked her up

"I take it you're good how about daddy feed you a bottle?" he suggest walking to the kitchen with her

Lily made the o shape with her mouth

"Okay one bottle coming up" Harry says making Lily's bottle for her

Harry walks around the apartment feeding and talking to Lily. Once she was finished he gave her a good burped, and gave her a quick kiss and handed her back to Dobby before leaving to go to class

During the afternoon Harry and Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Lily, and wondering if she was doing anything cute while they were gone. After their last class was over they headed to the apartment where they could be reunited with their little girl

"Okay you can stop crying mommy here" Hermione says running in to scoop up Lily who was in her swing fussing

Once Lily was in Hermione arms she stopped fussing

"I think she missed you most of all" Harry says giving Hermione a quick kiss

"I think so too. Thank you Dobby for watching Lily for us" Hermione says after Dobby comes out of the bedrooms

"It was my pleasure Ms. Hermione" Dobby says before poofing out of the room

"Since daddy is making supper tonight how about we have some mommy and me time huh?" Hermione asks Lily

Lily gives Hermione a big gummy smile

"Harry come quick Lily is smiling" Hermione calls

"She is" Harry says coming out in his street clothes

"Harry make a funny face she might smile for you, she might even laugh" Hermione says

Harry does she best funny face and Lily starts smiling and laughing up a storm

"That's my girl" Harry says scooping Lily out of Hermione's arms so she can go change

While Hermione changed Harry played with Lily and she got a kick out of it until Hermione came back and Harry started dinner. During dinner that night Hermione sat Lily in her baby seat.

"Hermione I'm thinking of having Lily wear her witch costume during the day, then at night dress her up in a golden snitch costume and take her around in that. Of course I will be wearing my Quidditch uniform" Harry says taking another bite of food

'Harry I really want her to go as a witch "Hermione says

"She can wear it during the day when we're on the grounds and everything. Then when I take her trick or treating she is going to dress as the golden snitch" Harry says angrily

"Now that I think about it she would look kind of cute as a golden snitch" Hermione says looking at Lily who was sucking on her fingers

(Halloween)

Since Halloween was on a Saturday and Harry didn't have a match. He decided to wake up before Hermione and get Lily ready for the day

"Morning Lily how are we this morning?" Harry says lifting her out of the crib and taking her over to the changing table to change her

Lily gives him a big smile

"Well Lily today is your first Halloween and me and mommy have some fun activities planned for you both in the house and with the rest of the school' he tells her when he puts her in her witches costume

After he got her dressed he took her out for a bottle

"Morning Hermione" Harry says from the couch where he was feeding Lily

"Morning" she says as she starts making breakfast

After Harry fed Lily and he burped her he decided to play with her a little bit

"Harry breakfast is ready" Hermione calls from the kitchen

After breakfast Harry, Hermione, and Lily headed out to see what was going on at Hogwarts on this Halloween day

"Harry the school has a Halloween carnival going on" Hermione says when she hears the students outside

"What do you say Lily you want to go to your first carnival?" Harry ask looking down at the infant in the stroller

Lily gives him a big smile

"I take that as a yes" Harry says before linking arms with Hermione and taking Lily on the grounds of Hogwarts

Lily got her picture taken on a huge pumpkin, got most perfect, and adorable witch award in the witches contest. Harry even won her some stuffed animals playing some games. After the carnival they head in for Halloween lunch with the school

"Man Harry you certainly won Lily enough stuffed animals" Ron says when he sees how many Harry was carrying back to the room

"I did it cause I love her and care about her" Harry says putting the animals in Lily's room before changing her

"She is certainly getting big" Ron says

"Yeah she has almost doubled her birth weight" Harry says when he changes her nappy

"How much does she weight now Harry?" Ron asks

"11 pounds 2 ounces" Harry says smiling through the smell of Lily's bad nappy

"She starting to be a little chubette" Ron says turning on the fan

"Yeah it's just baby fat, and when she grows it will turn into muscle" Harry says tickling her making her giggle

Once Lily was freshly changed Harry and Ron headed down to join Hermione in the Great Hall for lunch

(The great Hall)

"Since we have a late student they will need to be sorted into a house" Professor McGonagall says getting out a baby sorter hat

She called Lily up and Harry went up with her, so she wouldn't be scared when Professor placed it on her head, and she was placed into Gryffindor with Harry and Hermione

"Daddy so happy you get to stay with him" Harry says hugging her when he takes her back to her seat

During lunch Harry and Hermione talked to their friends to find out what they were up to, and most of their friends enjoyed having Lily at the table she was so well behaved

"Come on Lily nap time" Hermione says picking her up and putting her back in the stroller

"I'm surprised she didn't fuss during lunch" Harry says as he pushes her back to the apartment

"Yeah I'm surprised too" Hermione says with a chuckle

"Pretty soon she will be able to eat what we eat" Harry says with a smile

"One step at a time Harry" she scolds

Once they got back to the apartment. Harry laid Lily in her crib and watched her sleep while Hermione did some school work. Once he felt she was sound asleep he went to fetch her golden snitch costume for that night.

(That night)

"I say Lily you make a pretty good golden snitch" Harry says as he finishes dressing her

Once Harry brought her out Hermione had to take pictures cause they look so cute together with him in his Quidditch uniform and Lily as the golden snitch. She took some of all three of them all together, and Harry took some with Hermione with Lily

"Alright Hermione we're off" Harry says giving her a quick kiss

"Have a good time Harry, and bring her back if she starts fussing" Hermione says kissing him back

In between trick or treater's Hermione straighten up the apartment, and started writing a letter to her parents telling them about Lily

(An hour later)

"Hermione we're back" Harry says coming in with a crying Lily

"What happened cupcake?" Hermione says taking Lily from Harry

"Well it was going well then when we reached Slytherin little did I know Draco was there ready to do something horrible to Lily" Harry says angrily

"Did he do anything to her?" Hermione asks getting Lily out of her costume

"Yeah he put a spell on her when I tried to take the spell off her Draco put another spell on her to stop the spell I was going to do to her" Harry says sorting through Lily candy

"I'm her mother I'm not going down without a fight" Hermione says getting ready to leave the apartment with Lily who was still crying

"Hermione why don't you leave her with me" Harry says offering to calm the crying baby

"Yeah it would be best" Hermione says giving Lily to Harry before she left

"It's okay sweet girl the mean man gone, and daddy here" Harry says walking around the apartment rubbing Lily back trying to calm her down

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Lily's first tooth**


	7. Lily's first tooth

**Lily's first tooth**

After Harry and Hermione put Lily to bed for night they were awoken two hours later

"Okay Lily I'm coming" Harry says getting out of bed and going to her nursery

"What's wrong sweet pea something bugging you?" he asking picking her up

"Harry it seems that she is cutting her first tooth" Hermione says flashing a light in Lily's mouth

"Let's see what we have in the kitchen for you to gum on" Harry says going into the kitchen to find something for Lily to gum

"Lucky for you I went to Diagon Alley today and picked up some teething rings just in case Lily started to cut her first tooth" Hermione says pulling one out of the freezer

"Hermione where are you getting all of this information I might ask?" he asks with a yawn as he gives Lily the teething ring

"A book I picked up a well" she says showing Harry the cover

"The ABC's of Wizard parenting clever" he says with a smirk

"Well we got to know what to do when she get sick, or has a diaper rash, or anything else for that matter" she says hitting him with the book

"Good point speaking of which she feels a bit warm" he says feeling Lily's forehead

Hermione grabs the baby thermometer from Lily's room, and comes out and sticks it in her ear

"Well?" he asks

"She does have fever" Hermione says looking at what Lily's temperature was

"Don't worry Lily I'll stay home with you today and take care of you" Harry says rocking her in his arms calming her cries

"Plus I got some gel to put on her gums to help her sleep" Hermione says getting the teething gel from the bathroom

Harry holds Lily while Hermione applies the gel to where the tooth was coming in at before she puts Lily back to bed

"Night angel sweet dreams" Hermione says tucking Lily in

"She go down without any problems?' Harry asks

"Yeah I left her door opened just in case she cries" Hermione says

With that being said Harry and Hermione went back to bed

(In the morning)

"Bye Harry I'm off to class" Hermione says gathering her books and leaving

"Bye Hermione don't you worry about a thing we will be fine" Harry says feeding Lily her bottle

"Bye Lily I'll be back soon" Hermione says kissing her

'Well Lily you wanna play for a little bit sweet girl?" he asks her

Lily response with a smile

"Okay after I burp you we'll play" he says burping her

Lily was in playing mood that day, and even surprised Harry by holding her head up by herself

"Lily bell you starting to be a little too independent for me, but I still love you" Harry says swarming her with kisses

Right as Harry closed the door to Lily's room she started to cry

"What's wrong sweetie is it your tooth?' he asks picking her up

"Maybe teething on a teething ring might help" he says carrying her to the kitchen for a teething ring

"There we go that better huh let's go back to your room and I'll rock you' he says carrying her back to the nursery

When Harry sits in the rocking chair with Lily he sees her little nose starts to run

"Thank goodness I stayed home with you it seems you are starting to get a bit of a cold in you baby girl" he says as he continues to rock her

Lily was miserable the rest of the morning she didn't want to do anything else, but be held by Harry

"Let's go on a walk around the grounds maybe that will calm you down" he says putting her cute little coat on her and leaving

During the walk Lily was still fussy, so Harry walks her down to the Quidditch field

"Lilly you're still too young to fly with me yet" he says when Lily reaches for his broom

Harry decides to walk the field with her and she starts to calm down

"Maybe later me and mommy can bring you down and you can ride my broom a little bit if you're feeling better" he says with a chuckle as they head back up to the apartment

On the way back Harry picks up his homework from his teachers. They understood why he couldn't be in class that day. When they reached the apartment Lily was fast asleep and sucking on her thumb

"Daddy gonna lay you in the swing while he does some of his homework" he says laying her down in swing that was in the family room

It took Harry a minute to recover from saying that, and was able to do his homework while playing soft music for Lily while she slept

(Two hours later)

Lily woken up and wanted to be fed

"Okay Lily I get the message, but I believe you need a dry nappy" he says carrying her to her nursery to be changed

After Lily was fed and burped Harry decided to play with her some more, while Harry got the mail Lily decided to reach for his wand and wave it before gumming on it

"Lily you little stinker you reached for my wand when I wasn't looking you naughty girl" he says taking it back and putting it somewhere she couldn't reach

Once he felt the drool on his wand he knew Lily was gumming on it

"Okay princess I think you need another teething ring" he says grabbing the lion teething ring for her to gum on

"Hi Harry how was your day?" Hermione says entering the apartment

"Fine we played, went for a walk and she reached for my wand when I got the mail" he says giving her a cup of tea

"That's a new one" she says with a chuckle as she sits on the couch

"Taking my wand?" he asks

"Yes I guess she is showing signs a little early for being a witch" she says relaxing as Harry gives her a massage

"We should asks about that at her next appointment" he asks

"Yeah we should I'm afraid as she gets older and she sees us do magic she might want to do it as well" she says with a smile

(Few days later)

"I'm glad you're feeling better Lily" Harry says picking her up from the crib when he sees her smiling

"I take it from that giggle she is feeling better" Hermione says as she prepares breakfast

"That she is Hermione that she is" Harry says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Lily will meet either Hermione's parents or Harry's aunt and uncle**


End file.
